The Pied Piper of Shin Makoku
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu, slight GwenGun. There has been a string of bizarre thefts in Shin Makoku, not that Yuri knew from being buried in paperwork... It will take Yuri, Ken, Yozak and Conrad to get to the bottom of this and stop it before things get out of hand! ConYuu.


The mid-afternoon sunlight shone through the large panes of glass into Yuri's office, not as he particularly could see or appreciate it as he was buried behind a mountain of papers and books. Precariously stacked books in Yuri's opinion, as he looked on at the slowly diminishing pile.

He knew it was a lot of work to read through the papers, but seriously, why did he have to read through some of this stuff? To be a good ruler? How exactly was approving a book on baking some Shin Makoku take of Rye Bread make him more competent of a maoh? He didn't understand, wasn't that the job of an editor to read it and send it through a publisher? Really, it wasn't like the country was under communist control, so why did he have to monitor the literature personally? Even if there was some other reasoning for majestic approval, Gunter would still be a far better candidate! He let out a lengthy sigh, he had promised himself to be the best maoh he was capable of, so he decided to swallow the complaint and just continue to work on the pile.

Gunter peaked in, "Ah, heika! There you are. I'm surprised I found you so easily."

Yuri's deadpan voice asked just how that could be, "You don't possibly think I could have finished all this by now, do you?"

Gunter was taken aback, "Ah, no… it isn't that so much as I thought…" Gunter stopped, he didn't particularly want to encourage Yuri to skip out, which he had suspected the teen would have done by this point. "I'm just surprised you didn't stop for your tea yet. I'll bring some then."

Yuri smiled, "Oh thank goodness, a tea break would be great!" He patted the pile, "I managed to get a quarter of the way through this beast within the last two hours, I'm amazed at that feat myself…" Yuri looked nervously at it.

"…Ah, heika, you do realize these are merely the daily requirements of the maoh…?" Gunter asked, Yuri's reaction told him he stepped on a land mine as his head slumped forward, sobbing softly at that defeat.

"Don't remind me! I'm still getting used to all the literature, I can't help that! And then you pass off books for me to read to approve, no less! Legislation is one thing, but really! Cook books?" Yuri sighed audibly, "No, never-mind about that, it's in the maoh's responsibilities… so, I just have to get it done… I know."

"You're doing an excellent job, heika. I'll bring that tea." Gunter said, leaving to fetch the promised tea.

Alone, yet again, in the office Yuri looked at the pile spotting an interesting title in the pile of books. He needed something to refresh him, he hoped this book waiting for his approval would be just that.

Pulling it out, he saw the books lurch, sway then stabilize, he let out a relieved breath. It might not look like it, but he did actually have the piles divided into a finished and unfinished section. He opened up the book, reading it as he waited for Gunter's return.

After twenty minutes, his retainer came in with the promised tray of warm liquids and sweet confections just glad he could finally stop reading. He thanked Gunter before drinking in the tasty fluid. This one tasted almost like pumpkins and cinnamon. He looked at the blend strangely, "Eh? This one's new…"

"Ah, yes, Conrad brought it back from one of the villages on the westernmost borders."

Yuri smiled, "I see. Where is Conrad today anyways?"

"Currently, he is patrolling the city with the royal guard. There have been a string of petty theft."

Yuri brooded, "I haven't heard anything on the subject… you aren't trying to keep things from me again, are you Gunter?"

Gunter shook his head, "Of course not, heika." He smiled, "Ah, this is why." He pulled a pile of papers from the top of the stack, "You hadn't reached it yet."

Yuri let out an exasperated sigh, "I see. It was the next one, so, what are the thieves stealing?"

Gunter smiled, "Very strange objects to steal, household objects namely, doorstops, cutlery, mirrors, sewing needles, glasses…"

"…That sounds like packrats, are you sure it's really a thief and not a rodent? Or maybe birds, I mean, those are shiny things right?"

"True, that is a possibility, however, the numbers being reported, even if it is something so innocent as an animal's nesting behaviors the amount occurring suggests an infestation, so for health-reasons it still must be investigated."

"I see." Yuri let out another breath, "But if it is, what can we really do? I mean, we can't just kill animals for operating instinctually, oh! You don't have something like a pied-piper do you?" Yuri paused to think for a moment, "…well maybe not that, we don't want someone to think of taking away children…"

Gunter looked at Yuri strangely, not catching the correlation.

"Aha…ha, it's an old folktale from Earth, er, Europe actually. The pied piper played a pipe and the rats followed him out of town..."

"So this magical pipe, do you know where it is found?" Gunter's eyes sparkled, impressed upon Yuri's traverses even on Earth!

"…No, no it's just a story! A story, it didn't really happen." Yuri let out a sigh and took a sip at the tea. He found himself holding an empty cup after another few sips, "…Um, I think I'm going to get back to that monster pile." He groaned, "Thank you for the tea break, Gunter! You're a life-saver!"

Gunter took the tray, bowing before he exited, "But of course, heika." Gunter left the room, leaving Yuri to his work.

Yuri faced the pile again, groaning, he reached for the top of the pile, the report Gunter had indicated, before pulling it down. It really was disgusting the pile out-stacked him in height, even now with it being only three-quarters its original height. The edge of Yuri's sleeve caught the top as he pulled down the fat packet of legislation.

Eyes widening, he flinched as the stack tumbled down, landing on him, muffling the clatter of books and paper, he stumbled over the chair before falling to the ground, underneath the piles of work. Yuri let out a pained groan before closing his eyes, still holding the legislation in hand.

--

Conrad adjusted his collar before approaching the next concerned denizen and victim of the bizarre crime wave. Smiling politely, he started in with his charming act, "Good afternoon, madam, we've come to investigate your case. You reported the theft of a mirror-finished doorstop?"

The middle-aged woman nodded once, "Yes. It isn't worth much monetarily, but it was something my son made while he was still an apprentice at the silver-smith, so it's something important to me. The doorstop looks like an oroca-fruit, about the size of one, too. It weighs about three and a half kilograms, the center is iron and the outside is coated with silver, really it isn't the most practical thing, I could only think of using it as a doorstop or for table-decorations… but you see, it isn't very beautiful… so, I chose the former. I can't believe anyone would willingly steal such a thing. They left my wedding jewelry completely untouched." The woman shook her head, shocked, "And didn't even look at my husband's armor, or my son's tools, really I'm just so surprised by it all."

Conrad took note of the lay-out of the home, "Madam, where did you normally keep the doorstop? Would you please show me?"

She nodded once, inviting him inside. He glanced about at the corners of the room. Just as he suspected, they all had this in common so far, "May I inquire how long you've had that hole in the entry door?"

The woman's eyes followed his, meeting a splintered portion of wood. "That? It's been like that for who knows how long, months maybe. My husband keeps saying he'll fix it, but he never does."

"I see. Thank you, we've had other reports of similar varieties, be sure to fix that door and keep your windows closed at night, that should prevent further incidence. When we recover the property I'll have my men contact you." Conrad flashed his smile once more.

The woman blushed tapping his shoulder, "Why thank you, it's so wonderful to have such diligent people taking care of the city. I feel more secure already."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, if you'll just excuse me." He turned and made his leave.

His eyes narrowed, that settled it. It was definitely not a normal thief, but something that heavy? Could it really be a bird? So far it seemed more like the doings of a packrat… well, pack_rats_. Over one hundred separate reports all occurring within the last three days, and Yuri had just gotten back from Earth, no 

less. He would have to apologize for not greeting him. He hoped Yuri had a chance to enjoy the tea he had brought back from his travels. It seemed like something the teen would like.

He looked at the sky, it was getting late, packrats were nocturnal, so if his hypothesis was correct, they would be able to at least catch a glimpse with this many guards about, knowing what to look for.

--

"Heika, heika dinner will be served shortly." Gunter knocked on the door. When no response came he let out a slight sigh, it didn't really surprise him that Yuri wasn't responding. If anything he was surprised Yuri hadn't run off before, not like the teen would attempt to escape without Wolfram or Conrad to help him in his plans. He shrugged his shoulders thinking to himself just where he should begin looking for the wayward maoh. "He hasn't used the library in a while…"

Gunter made his way to the usual hiding places to search for the maoh.

"Heiiiiiikaaaa!" Gunter started his typical manhunt.

Gwendel heard the echo from the ends of the hall, stopping his walk to his own office, now would be the time to retreat to knitting, as he was sure he'd require the stress relief once Gunter's wake hit him.

Yuri sat up from the floor, in the office, rubbing his head. "Huh? What was I doing…?" He tried to recall his thoughts from earlier, finding it rather difficult. "…I'll go find Gunter and ask him what I have left to do for the day, I guess." Yuri stood up and walked from the piles of paper on the floor, not noticing the hand underneath it. "What a mess… I'll clean it up later. First I'll find Gunter."

Like clockwork, Gwendel noted, Gunter found him, his wails echoing through the castle.

Yuri smiled, "There he is…" Walking toward the retainer he heard parts of the conversation as he spoke with Gwendel.

"He's missing! Disappeared, and Conrad's nowhere to be found, out searching for the culprit, we should send troops out to look for him at once!"

Gwendel rubbed his forehead, "Don't you think you're overreacting, Gunter? Did you check the grounds? The places he normally goes to skip out…?"

"I did! And he's nowhere to be found! I'm telling you he's disappeared! Oh no! What if he was taken?" Gunter began sobbing, a complete mess, until resolve struck him, "No! We'll set up a search party at once and send word to Conrad to have him return from the city to search with us!"

Gwendel's hand slid down his face, he really could empathize with wanting to get away from _THAT_ sometimes. That being Gunter in his fits, even if the man was adorable in the way he flailed.

Yuri's hand hovered from the door, taking in the sounds he heard.

"_Missing! Disappeared and Conrad's nowhere to be found, out searching for the culprit, we should send troops to look at once! Oh no! What if … was taken? No! We'll set up a search party at once and send word to Conrad to have him … search!"_

"The children… oh kami-sama they already did call a pied-piper! But then isn't he moving it a bit backwards, he's supposed to get rid of the rats, then from not being paid go after the children…! I'll have to find them… oh and I should get rid of the rats too." Yuri nodded to himself, sneaking down the hallway.

He was amazed at himself how well he did, as his stealth even got him past the guards, Wolfram, and Yozak, too! Conrad would probably be really proud at him for being able to do such a good job, though, he was surprised no one found him when he bumped into the armor and knocked it over. He shook his head, that didn't matter. No, he had to go to the city and stop the culprit!

--

Yuri went into the stable, finding Ao, he put the saddle on the horse, who seemed a bit surprised at the sudden weight, "Ah, sorry, sorry Ao, I know I'm not usually the one to put this on, I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong!"

Ao flicked his ears in response, Yuri smiled, glad for the understanding. He opened the stable-door, slipping onto him before riding past the set of guards who let out a shocked, "Wait! Heika's horse… wait! Ao!" Ineffectually as the horse rode off past the gates.

The two guards looked at each other, one rushed to the stable to check for intruders, the other rushing for Gwendel.

"What?!" Gwendel slammed his fist on the desk, "What do you mean Ao is gone?! How did he get out?"

The guard's back straightened, "He had his saddle on him, but no one was there, the gate was opened, but no one was on him."

Gwendel let out a sigh, "But Yuri-heika wasn't on it?" He let out another sigh, "I expect an inquiry into who let Ao out, however at the exact moment I have something pressing to attend to, you are excused. Please continue your searches on the grounds for Yuri-heika."

The guard bowed, "Yes sir." Exiting gladly, he went to search for his comrades, one in the hallway spotted him.

"I just heard, the saddle on heika's horse? This place may be haunted! Today when I was on rotation, I saw armor fall over for no reason! None at all! Do you think it's involved with the strange thefts?"

"Who knows, either way, we should find heika."

The other nodded as they left to investigate, the maids hearing everything soon started on their rounds of gossip.

"Gunter, Ao rode off on his own, the guards witnessed it, he wasn't on the horse. Stop destroying mother's flowers." Gwendel rubbed his forehead. This was really the most unpleasant portion of it all. Why did he always get stuck with this sort of detail? Always sacrificed for the greater good of self-preservation of others' sanity between Gunter and Anissina, he really was surprised he snapped as rarely as he did. "I've sent word to Conrad that Yuri-heika is nowhere to be found. He's going to continue looking through the city, just in case heika decided to play investigator again."

--

Conrad's eyes widened as he read the note, as his lids relaxed he was just glad this really wasn't a band of thieves, though the idea of Yuri running around without a guard wasn't necessarily a pleasant notion either. "Ah, well, I'll just have to find him." He looked at the person whom delivered the note, "Yozak, do they have any idea where he_ might_ have run off to?"

"As far as I can tell, Von Christ-kyou had told him about the thefts before he lost track of him. His horse was gone too, so I suspect he came here. Really, all this over some rats… Tch, well knowing the boyo it was more to have an excuse to see you and get out of studying and signing papers."

Conrad shrugged his shoulder, "Quite possibly. Though I'm glad you prioritized me. I'm not so sure if that is the way he'd rank them."

"Ah, don't be modest, Captain. I'm sure he'll try to find you. Though, in other news, I hear we have a ghost floating about the castle."

"Ghost?" Conrad's scarred eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, armor moving on its own, saddles floating through the air, doors opening and closing for no reason. So, are you certain it really is packrats?"

"Almost entirely certain, it must be a nesting animal, there are furrow-holes in each house and business struck, it makes it look like it was a medium sized animal that travels on the ground. We should see if we can find the nests, that will answer the question with certainty. I have kohi already searching."

Yozak nodded, "Alright, so all we have left to do is find Yuri-heika."

Conrad agreed, "Pretty much. Let's go, he'll probably go near the market-places. I hope he put on his disguise at least."

"Well, that would be good for him, though black hair would be easy to spot. I'll check to see if I can find Ao."

The two headed in different directions.

Yuri pulled Ao to a halt, getting off the horse before lead him to the water-troth. He sat beside him for a moment looking at his hair, he noticed the dirty looks heading his way. Well, maybe not dirty so much as 

disbelief. He didn't even dye his hair, he was such an idiot. How was he going to get information if people were too nervous to talk to him?

Well, maybe he could find the culprit by luring away the rats, after all this pied-piper should have professional pride, right?

So how could he go about to bring out the rats, he didn't particularly have a magical flute to use… well… to draw rats, to make it rain true but that didn't particularly help with rodent-control. Wait! He's in Shin Makoku, maybe they had flutes, he could use maryoku to act as… he felt depressed suddenly at the thought of his music being rat-bait. What was he cheese? It was still worth a shot, if kids were missing, lives were at stake! Yuri checked his pockets, glad he had actually brought some currency with him. He normally didn't do such a thing, but still…

He approached a stall that had instruments. "Anou, excuse me…"

The man continued to work on stocking his shelves, "…Hello? Um, you have a customer!" Yuri explained, after another few moments he was getting a bit impatient, just because he had black hair wasn't a reason to actually _shun_ him, after all, he _IS_ their maoh! He kicked the table, the owner turned around.

"Ah? Sorry about that, can I help… you?" He froze.

"Anou, I'd like to buy this flute. It says 5 pieces… so, here." Yuri put the money on the table before carrying it out.

"Ah… ahh… AHH!"

Yuri chose the moment to back out of the store, _subtly_, well quickly really. Backing out, he noticed the man's frozen features. Did he really look that scary?! Come on now!

Looking at the table, he spotted the five pieces, gulping. "…"

Yuri sat in a shielded alley, looking at the flute, spinning it in his hands to look it over.

Conrad spotted a disturbance within the market-place, "Excuse me, I heard something happened here…? May I inquire as to what that was?" He looked around the shop, apparently there was a strange theft again.

"It was a ghost I tell you!"

"A ghost?" Conrad's eye widened not sure how credible the claim was, suddenly, "What's been taken?"

"…Well, the ghost… it took a flute and it floated right out the door."

"Floated you say…? And it… just took it?" Conrad could understand a flute being taken by the packrats, but they don't make things just float and this place didn't have any pronounced holes, it might be something unrelated after all, but if it was a thief…

"Well… no, it did pay for it, it put 5 pieces down and floated the flute out of it."

"…And… you saw this happen?" Conrad knew he should get the whole story.

"You see, I was stocking the shelves, I heard something kick the counter, I turned around, felt a chill, and then suddenly the flute was floating, then there were coins stacked up and the door opened then closed and that was it. It was a courteous ghost, not stealing it, but… is that a bad omen? …For a ghost to buy something from you? I'm cursed now, aren't I?!"

"I'm sure you're fine. If anything I'm sure it is a very good omen, that your music affects those even in their eternal rest. After all, it did pay." Conrad reasoned, trying to reassure the panicked man.

"EEEEEEEK!" Conrad's head spun quickly, toward the source of the scream.

"Please excuse me." He nodded once before darting from the door and down a few stalls.

He spotted a woman shaking, "Ghost… it's a ghost I swear!"

Conrad looked at the shaken woman, this was about to be an epidemic, wasn't it? "Madam, madam are you alright? What happened?"

She pointed down the way, "I was folding the kerchiefs when one of them rose before my eyes, I asked if they wanted to buy it and they said 'how much' it sounded like a handsome young man so I told him 2 pieces, I looked up to collect the price, but there was no one there! It was just floating, and then the money dropped into my hand… I froze and as the door opened and closed I saw the reflection! He was such a handsome ghost, but… but… for a double-black… the kerchief, I saw him tie it over his hair in the reflection but there was no body I tell you! Nobody was there when I looked up!"

Conrad's eyes went wide, suddenly, gripping her shoulders he ask, "…Double-black you say? Which way… which way did you see him go?"

"He… it… it went down the alleyway! I swear, he was such a handsome ghost, was I flirting with death? I don't want to die so young…"

Conrad let go of the woman and hurried down the direction she indicated.

"Yuri! Yuri!" He looked around, trying to see if he could spot him. As he scanned the thinned crowd he spotted something shocking. A floating kerchief and flute, what was going on here!

Conrad approached the fixed point, suddenly hearing the sound of a flute, he knew that song, well not truthfully in the sense of being accustom to it, so much as having heard it before.

It had been a song Yuri had played before, if he recalled, oh what did the teen say it was… something about a ramen-stand song… "Yuri is that you?" He swallowed hard, how could that be possible, why couldn't he see Yuri if that was indeed Yuri, he couldn't possibly be… but no, there's no way! Yuri had been in the castle, and there were no real bandits, so then why…?

Conrad looked around, spotting something reflective, he was surprised to see it, Yuri's reflection really was there! As he looked into the object he could see Yuri looking around a bit confused before returning to his song. How should he act? Yuri couldn't possibly be… dead… could he be? He spotted the flute as it began to move down the alley-way. Stunned, he felt his feet moving toward the teenager. As the flute's music filtered through the air he heard an additional sound, one he hadn't expected to hear. The sound of little clawing feet and nails, squeaking little hisses, he looked toward his feet.

Packrats, dozens of them, in fact were lining the alley, more and more pouring in as the flute played on, he realized that the sound was growing distant, looking up he spotted the flute near the edge of it, following it with a sprint he knew he had to keep up with whatever this phenomenon was.

As he came out of the alleyway he spotted Yozak and Ao, Yozak waved at him, then froze. "What in the… well, I guess your theory about the packrats was right, Captain. Great job. Now… how are you getting them to move together like that, and why is that flute floating… and glowing?" He looked at the blue-tint around the object, as he glanced back at Ao he saw the reflection in the troth. "…Boyo… what in the?!"

"Yozak, go to the temple and find geika, send word to the castle while you're there. I'm going to follow him. This could be very bad."

Yozak nodded, shocked, "I'll take Ao back. Alright?"

Conrad consented, the horse was close and thus would shave minutes from travel time, he could tolerate that. "Hurry."

Running to keep in pace with the rats, Conrad found himself in line with the 'magical' flute.

Yuri turned around to see the rats in line but still no sight of the pied-piper or the children… what was with this guy! Didn't he have any pride to him?! How was he going to find the children then?

How did that story go, anyways? He only heard it once or twice when he was little, when his okaasan had gotten into that fairytale kick, if this was red riding hood he could have recited it from memory, she really did put him in a hood and put curls in his hair, that cosplay fangirl… Right! There was a piper who took the rats and drowned them… and that's where he took the kids later on. So where was there a water-supply…? Wait, did he drown the kids or take them to a cave… he knew he led him from the caves, but where did he lead them to? Mou, he wondered if Conrad knew the story, maybe he'd be able to remember!

"YURI!"

"Eh?" Yuri stopped playing the flute, shocked to hear his name, he turned around to spot Conrad, "Conrad… what are you doing here?" Well, that was a bit of a stupid question, Conrad was in the middle of investigating this so… oh right! Conrad probably had to stop to look for Yuri! Or did he find him on coincidence to this all…?

"Yuri, you have to go back."

Yuri took the flute down, Conrad wasn't even making eye-contact with him. "But what about the kids? I have to find this pied-piper guy and get the children back…"

"Yuri you have to go back to the castle, its dangerous, what you're doing and there's no point to it!"

Yuri blinked, "What do you mean there's no point to it! Those kids are missing!"

"Please go back now, Yuri, you _have_ to."

"Oi, look me in the eyes when you're talking to me!" Yuri fumed, he didn't like being brushed off like this, why was Conrad not answering his own concerns, just bulldozing comments over them…

Yozak spotted Conrad from the distance, Murata riding behind him as he drew another horse along with.

"Conrad! Don't look at them, look at me!" Yuri blushed, that sounded a bit too needy. He looked back up at Conrad, what in the! He didn't even turn to glance at him…

Conrad turned back to face the flute, "Yuri, you have to go back."

"If that's the only thing you have to say… when I'm this close to luring out the culprit… no way! Once we find the kids then I'll go back, you're here now, anyway, so just come with me, I promise to keep by your side so you don't have to worry about me running off and getting hurt or captured or something… ne, Conrad, please…"

Conrad's eyes continued to scan back and forth, trying to find exactly where Yuri's eyes should be, it all depended on how he was wearing the kerchief, but if his suspicions were right, that would mean…

Yozak dismounted his horse, "Captain! They found him."

Yuri smiled, they found the culprit! That's great, did that mean, "What about the kids?"

"He never left the grounds, he's with Gisela right now, but he's still…"

"Yozak! What about the kids!" Yuri demanded, Yozak turned to look at the floating kerchief.

"…He's still out of it, really out of it. That's probably why."

Conrad nodded, "Yuri please, you have to go back to the castle."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what's going on!" Yuri was millimeters from being officially pissed off, what was he, like three? Why weren't they answering his questions, they had to hear him, he was right there!

"Shibuya, you have to go back to the castle." Murata slid off the horse, fixing his glasses, "The case is solved, well, except where these rats stored everything. You probably think this is like the pied-piper, 

don't you? Gunter said you mentioned something about it earlier. It happened a little after that, didn't it?" Murata thought aloud. "Shibuya, you found the thieves so go back to the castle now."

"But what about the missing children?! Damn it, why don't you even care about the kids? Forget the rats! They aren't what's important!"

"Shibuya you have to stop using up your maryoku like this, calm down…" If Ken's intuitions were right, the way that flute was glowing, that must mean Yuri had tried to draw the rats from the city-limits, but why would he? Did he confuse himself somehow? He could hear them, couldn't he? If he couldn't, how would he be able to transport him back? Ken put his hand to his chin.

"Yuri, please get onto the horse and come with us back to the castle. We can sort out all of the details once you're back, once you're better." Conrad reached toward the flute; he felt a wave of cold run up his arm as he made contact with Yuri's arm.

"…Better? I feel fine, I haven't even tired myself out from using maryoku or riding Ao…"

"If he doesn't get onto the horse, we're going to have to try a different way, I don't know if we really have that much time. It isn't like Ulrich, she can willingly divide her psyche, but for Yuri to…" He pulled his arm back; Conrad looked surprised when the wave of cold was taken away.

"…Wait divide the what in the where now?" Yuri looked at Murata, approaching him, "What are you going on about? What does Ulrich have to do with any of this?"

"Wait, willingly divide his what?" Yozak asked. "They said he was unconscious when they found him."

Murata nodded, "And I'm sure Gunter and Gwendel will never hear the end of it once Shibuya feels better, about paperwork almost being the death of him literally."

Conrad's eyes went wide.

"…They found him buried under a stack of papers and books, they teetered over and knocked him over his chair. He hit his head on the floor. That probably separated his soul from his body. Gisela is using one of Anissina's machines to provide life-support until his soul can be reattached, just in case. The nearest I can think of it, is that he was knocked out of his body, and confused, so he did the last thing he remembered thinking about, and Gunter had been the last to speak with him. Gunter mentioned the pied-piper, and here he is, surrounded by rats and holding a flute. Shibuya, did you hear that, do you get it? No one here can hear or see you, but you're here. Only partially, now please, you have to go back to your body. Staying away is draining your maryoku and it can kill you. You don't have the same fortitude as Ulrich, you couldn't separate fully in a projection, so we need to get you back to your body ASAP."

Yuri fell to a seated position, plopping to the ground, not sure he could comprehend what was really going on around him.

"They can't hear me…? Or see me…? But… but they were all shocked to…"

Conrad took out a mirror, he had planned use it to trap one of the rats if necessary, as a bit of a trap. For it to be used for such a thing as this now seemed odd, "Yuri, please get on the horse, I'll take you back now."

Yuri looked at the mirror, seeing his own reflection.

"The woman at the store said she saw a double-black's reflection but no one there, that is when I started to follow him. I'm glad he decided to don the kerchief, it was something I could physically spot." Conrad informed.

Yuri reached a hand out, the reflection caught glimpse of it, Conrad took the hand and pulled, the chill travelling through his body as he made direct contact with the pure spiritual energy.

"Yozak, ride ahead with geika, we'll be behind you."

Murata paused, "Yuri, if you can understand us, can you play the flute, make three noises so we know you've heard us…?"

"What am I an Ouija board? Should I spell out yes, too?" Yuri muttered darkly before taking up the flute and playing three notes, three E-flats in a row.

Murata smiled, "If you'll get on the horse, care to tell us again, two for yes one different note for no?"

Yuri glowered. He really was being treated like an Ouija board. He played the key twice.

Content with that answer, Murata got back onto the horse behind Yozak. "Conrad, please hurry. Everyone is very worried about Shibuya, Gunter probably hasn't stopped crying yet. He was devastated that he hadn't thought to check the office itself when Shibuya was nowhere to be found."

Conrad nodded once before mounting the saddle, "Yuri, please give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Yuri reached forward, surprised Conrad found his arm to grab and pull him up, if he was invisible… how did Conrad know where he physically was…?

"I should ask for you to take off the kerchief for now, really you gave everyone a scare today. In town they were calling you the bishounen-phantom. I'm sure there will be rumors around the castle by time we return. Though I am glad you aren't truly a ghost."

Yuri leaned closer to Conrad, Conrad can't see him right? He really, really can't see him? Or hear him? Yuri looked down, a guilty idea plaguing him, leaning closer to Conrad's neck he breathed against it, taking in his scent, he wrapped his arms about Conrad's chest in a way grossly secure for merely riding a horse back. The kind of excuse he'd never be able to get away with as far as how to justifiably grope Conrad.

Conrad felt the cold edge brush the back of his neck and wrap across his chest in an intimate manner, but said nothing, merely letting his thoughts linger with those touches. "Are you alright Yuri? Do you have enough room…?"

No flute signaled, nothing was sounded, he knew Yuri wasn't asleep though, no, not with those hands still travelling up and down his abs, he tightened them reflexively to those cold touches, not in surprise of the cold so much as a small bit of hubris wanting Yuri to only feel his strength.

"Conrad I love you." Yuri mentioned, knowing full well his confession was unheard, but it made him hope, that somehow he could implant the idea, and somehow it could grow on the man, and maybe, just maybe Conrad would return those feelings, _somehow_.

As they neared the castle, Yuri shifted in the saddle, the sky was more than dark as it neared midnight, mayhap later. It felt like it could be one, even. Yuri knew he was tired, that was an understatement. Yuri grabbed Conrad's sleeve, tugging against it, he felt ready to down-right collapse.

Conrad slowed his horse, "Yuri, are you alright?" He fished out the mirror from his pocket, using it to catch a glimpse of Yuri's featured. The teen looked deathly pale, exhausted in fact. The cold sensation suddenly left him, he stopped the horse, grabbing to his left to catch Yuri's arm before he could slump off and to the ground. True, he couldn't tell if that sort of fall would actually hurt a spirit, but he wasn't one to experiment on someone as important to him as Yuri for the sake of curiosity, either.

Yuri spotted brown eyes, his hand reached up to brush Conrad's cheek. Touching it, Yuri leaned his head forward to kiss the man, happy to know he was invisible at the moment. Just the thought of those lips was enough to sustain him though, he knew it. He knew with that he'd be able to do whatever he had to in order to go back to them.

Conrad took in a sharp breath as he felt the chilled air enter through his lips, they tinged at the feeling, much more sensitive to it than the way his arms or chest had even been able to respond to Yuri's touch. And as fast as the moment had been, it was gone. "Yuri? Yuri please hold on a bit longer, we're almost back to the castle grounds. You'll be able to rest once you're inside."

"Mm." Yuri agreed, forcing himself to tighten his arms around Conrad's chest, the brunette seemed unhappy to turn to face forward as he continued to ride past the gates.

Conrad carefully dismounted the horse, lifting Yuri in his arms, knowing full well carrying an invisible Yuri princess style looked awkward no matter how you could look at it, and he was sure all the same that Yuri would prefer to be invisible for this part.

Entering the main hall, Murata called Conrad from down the way, "He's in his office. Please hurry."

Conrad nodded before approaching the way to Yuri's work.

Murata picked up on that subtle question on Conrad's face of, 'Why didn't they move him to his bed?'

"It's far too dangerous to move a person's body when the spirit is forcefully driven out, the spirit might not know how to find it's body again if you do."

Nodding to that logic, he approached, still holding the invisible Yuri forward. At the door, he paused, taking in the view, They had cleared most of the debris from him, but it was still obvious, in that prone 

position, with his hand limply lying there palm face up hand lax, eyes shaded over and unseeing, legs still partially under the paper, a book still plopped over one arm, mouth slightly parted, one of his splayed legs was still tangled with the castors of the chair, torso twisted so his head and neck could lay flat on his ear to press against the floor…

"Yuri?" He shook his head before crossing the threshold. "How shall we re-associate the two?"

Murata looked around, "That is a question, Gunter, Gwendel… Wolfram, if you'd excuse us, actually, if everyone would leave I can set it up… oh, not you Conrad, I'll need you for manual labor." Murata decided upon.

"And why should it be Conrad?!" Wolfram said indignantly, unhappy that he was unable to do anything for Yuri.

"…Well, you see, Conrad has already been around his spirit the longest so he can sense its presence with the most ease." Murata left it at that, though frankly he could tell it was only part of the explanation.

Wolfram grumbled before being led out with the others, even Gunter just accepted his fates. "Yozak, if you insist on spying you're only going to embarrass Shibuya." Murata mentioned.

"Oh, boo. But I bet the Captain is going to kiss sleeping beauty, isn't he?"

Murata fixed his glasses, "Of course _not_...! He'd never take advantage of a sleeping Shibuya like that."

Conrad wasn't so sure by that logic, but for the sake of Yuri's privacy, agreed. Yozak booed before he left unassisted.

"Yozak, close the door please." Yozak did so upon his exit. Murata fixed his glasses, "And now walk away from it. Voyeur."

Yozak let out a slight hiss, "Stingy…" Walking away, Murata seemed content that they were alone.

"…And by of course not, I mean of course not _with witnesses_." He glanced at Conrad, "Just lie his spirit down over him like you were tucking him into his own Shibuya-bed and kiss him. I'm sure he'll snap out of it with that kind of shock. He seems to be getting weak though, so please hurry. I'm going to take down Anissina's inventions to prevent him from feeling horrified to the point of wanting to die in embarrassment for wearing a pink apron and wires over his chest then I'll be on my leave."

Conrad nodded, in appreciation.

Murata, doing just as promised, removed the ribbons and apron for Life-Life-Live-Kun before taking it back to Gwendel for storage. It was amazing how the apron had a maryoku take on electrodes to keep his heart going in case it may have tried to stop.

He closed the curtains before exiting and closing the doors, "Move him back to his bed once he'd ready. Gisela said he didn't break his neck or anything, but he is going to have one serious headache in the morning."

Conrad nodded, the bruises and nicks forming up and down his arms looked uncomfortable, but the welt he didn't see, he was sure would be horrible, it had to be on the back of his head the way it looked.

Conrad rested Yuri's invisible body over Yuri's physical body, leaning down, cradling his neck upward as he kissed Yuri deeply, at first the kiss felt as cold as when Yuri had no doubt kiss him on the horse, but as body and soul merged that tingling electrical cold feeling transformed into a warm and then a hot sensation, though that tingle was constantly there. He added tongue into the kiss until he felt the slightest of reactions, and a muffled, "Mm…" swallowing the soft moan Yuri had slipped before pulling back.

He pulled back, suddenly aware of a hand gripping the fabric of his shirt sleeve, attached to an unconscious body.

After several moments he saw black orbs escape the eclipse of his eyelids. At first they were shaded over in haze, but slowly, ever so slowly the clarity returned to them. Yuri smiled, "I fell asleep as a spirit? How could that happen…?" He leaned up, slumping forward, he reached for Conrad, who seemed a bit too shocked to speak, the way Yuri looked was… simply enchanting.

"You can't see me… or hear me…? That's so horribly sad and lonely though…" He wrapped his arms around Conrad, "The person I love most can't even sense me…" Tears pricked at his eyes, his whole being ached, "I'm so tired… but I know… I know if I kiss you… I'll have enough energy to keep going, to find a way back to you, that's okay, right Conrad? You'll forgive me won't you?" He leaned forward kissing Conrad, his eyes started to gain clarity as the kiss was returned.

His eyes shot wide as a hand wrapped protectively, gently behind his neck, cradling his head.

"C…Conrad!" Yuri pulled back, feeling mortified. He covered his face, "What am I doing, oh kami-sama I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking… I… I'm so sorry…" He cradled his own head, a strong headache blindsiding him from out of nowhere, "Itai-itai-itai…" He slumped over further, "What are you doing back here? In the castle… I was working on papers then had tea with Gunter then… I fell asleep and had such a strange dream only to wake up kissing you…" He blushed, "Wait, this still has to be part of a dream! That makes sense, right, so I'm embarrassed in my dream… this is one of those confession dreams, isn't it? Ne Conrad…?"

"Yuri, you're awake." Conrad said, in a smooth voice.

"…What?"

"You've finally woken up. You've been unconscious since Gunter left you this afternoon, you hit your head."

"…No, no, no, because I was awake that means I just kissed you and told you things I'm not supposed to say, so you see it can't be…"

"Did you like the teas I brought?"

"The pumpkin-and-cinnamon tea, it was absolutely delicious… Wait! No, you're changing the subject Conrad… er… dream-Conrad, because this has to be…"

"Yuri, if you would like, you can say hitting your head made you say strange things."

"I didn't say anything strange! What's strange about me kissing the person I love! It's just that I'd never said it, so therefore you have to be a dream, because I can't confess something like that so…"

"But you have."

Yuri's face was turning red. "But then you're going to hate me! So again… you're not looking at me in disgust so it obviously can't…"

"Ah, but that's because I love you back."

"Eh?" Yuri looked at Conrad in confusion, "But how can that be? Wolfram aside… there's no way that someone as perfect as you could like someone as pathetic as me…"

"You aren't pathetic, you're adorable, brave, kind, and loving. You were out trying to save children from the pied-piper in your _dream_, right?"

Yuri's eyes went wide.

"And you kissed me on the horse."

His eyes shrank back, "You… how did you… how do you know that… that I…"

"I reciprocate your feelings, Yuri. I love you."

Yuri fell back, only for Conrad to hold him upright and prevent further damage via blow to the head. His eyes fluttered open after a few more moments, now lying on the couch in the office, still.

"Once you're ready, I'll transport you back to your bedroom, but I presume you'd like this time to strategize with how to deal with this between you and I. I'll accept whatever your decision is, though some of my ideas are a bit more forward than you may prefer."

"Ah… so… um, before getting into that, the children are they alright? The pied-piper let them go, right?"

"Yuri, there never was a pied-piper here. Well, except the ghost pied-piper which lured out the thief-packrats. The children were never in any danger. But you did capture and lure out the infestation, you saved the city from them. The kohi have also found where they were storing the stolen goods."

Yuri smiled, "That's good… but wait, no that means I did that all and there wasn't really any threat? You'd have handled it absolutely fine on your own? You really mean that…?" He hung his head in defeat.

"But by doing that, you also saved the maoh of Shin Makoku from being buried under a load of paperwork, I've heard of books falling over on people before, it can be fatal sometimes. I'm very happy that didn't happen."

"Ah… so…" Yuri blushed, "Well, as for how to deal with… us… er, this… I mean to say, is it okay if we choose to pursue this? I mean… well, you love me, right?"

"Absolutely."

"…And I love you, so… so is it okay if we go ahead with it? I'll talk to Wolfram if that's necessary…"

"I could do that, you have hit your head, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make your headache worse." He paused to think, "And he probably would try to shake you… which would be horrible for you."

"Heh… uh… don't remind me about that part, okay?" Yuri smiled.

"If he complains too much, I'll tell him I was simply lured away by the Pied-Piper of Shin Makoku."

Yuri blushed, "That's so cheesy…"

"But it _is_ true."

"W… well, if it is the truth, I am one for justice and all… Conrad, I love you."

"I love you too Yuri."

"Kiss me?"

"But of course."

Conrad leaned in and kissed Yuri before lifting him in his arms and carrying him princess-style back to his bedroom.

"Please rest here until morning, I'll have Gisela check up on you, and if you wouldn't mind, I would like to sit beside you to make sure you're alright."

Yuri nodded, "Ah, um, okay. I'd like that a lot actually."

And with that, Yuri was laid down on top of the covers of his expansive bed, Conrad helping him dress for the night. Sitting beside him, "Conrad, do you remember how the Pied-Piper ended, anyway?" He disrupted the silence, as he fully changed.

"No one does, Yuri. No one knows what truly happened, but they each have theories… some say he was death and they died of the plague, others that he simply was a murderer, others say he was a leader and brought them to form a new city."

"…I knew I hated okaasan's fairytales."

Conrad smiled, leaning over to kiss Yuri, "Then would you let me try my hand at one, I used to tell Wolfram bedtime stories when he was much younger, so I do think I have some talent. Maybe I can rekindle a fondness for them in you."

Yuri smiled, "Ah, okay, sure. It'll help me fall asleep maybe, even with everything that happened today."

"Once upon a time there was a Maoh and a knight, they fell in love… and lived happily ever after."

"What's with the dot-dot-dot? Huh?"

"Well, we need to figure out how to fill the middle."

The End.


End file.
